


that'll teach me to trust tarot cards

by heartbreakmichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Internal homophobia, M/M, finding out ur gay af, fortune teller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakmichael/pseuds/heartbreakmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke finds out he's gay from a fortune teller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that'll teach me to trust tarot cards

**Author's Note:**

> IM TRASH

"Come on," Michael begs, pushing Luke towards the car. "I never ask you for anything. Just do this one thing for me." 

Luke frowns. "Never ask me for anything? Two hours ago you were practically on your knees trying to get me to do your history paper. Which I did do! I'm not going to let you con me into something else." He crosses his arms over his chest, a heavy scowl set into his face. 

"Okay, so I ask for other stuff, but only sometimes! Please!" Michael doesn't wait for him to answer, just uncrosses Luke's arms, grabs his hand, and tugs him inside the backseat of his car. 

"You are the worst friend anyone could ever have," Luke reminds him, but he makes no move to get out of the car because this could be interesting. 

Lately, Michael's taken up the hobby of the supernatural - more specifically, fortune telling. He's bought three packs of tarot cards, a crystal ball, and now he's decided to start going in for weekly readings.

But, of course, with it being his first time, he's making his best friend come with him to check it out. 

"Yeah, yeah. You only tell me every day." Michael rolls his eyes. 

"Do not!" 

"Do too!

"You're the mean one here, remember?" Luke sticks his tongue out, kicking the back of Michael's seat as he turns out of their neighborhood. 

"Stop kicking my seat, you're distracting me from driving." Michael stares at him through the rearview mirror, pouting. "Besides, you're the one who was refusing to spend time with your best friend. That's just terrible. I mean, am I really that bad to hang out with?" 

"Stop it," Luke whines. His voice softens, "You know I love hanging out with you." 

Michael groans, "Gross! That wasn't an invitation for you to get all disgusting and sappy." 

"There's no winning with you!" Luke exclaims as they round the corner and turn into the parking lot to Madame Firella's House of Mystics. 

They park behind the place. The outside of it is extrememly sketchy. The paint is peeling, the symbols drawn onto the door really creep Luke out, and the I and T of the exit sign are blown out so it just says EX (Michael swears it's a sign. Luke replies that it literally is a sign and ends up getting a smack upside the head from his best friend). 

They walk around the building, entering through the front of it. There are only two rooms in the building - a small waiting room, filled with chairs, and another room that's separated by a splintered wooden door. 

"God, Luke, you look terrified. Chill," Michael laughs and Luke wants nothing more than for him to stop because Luke definitely does not look terrified, he looks mildly alarmed, but anybody would be, considering they're in a building that looks like a serial killer's headquarters. 

A chime rings out when they cloae the front door behind them, and before they can even sit down, a woman comes out. 

She smiles warmly at them. She doesn't look like the typical psychic you see on TV, the one who wears Halloween costumes every day and talks with a thick accent. Her voice is normal, just like her outfit. "Hello! I'm Madame Firella. Which of you boys would like to go first?" 

Michael pushes Luke forward, blurting out, "He would!" 

Luke wants to punch him. Like, he's never felt more angry at Michael than he does in this moment. He tells himself that if he makes it through this stupid thing (that was Michael's idea, so he should have to go first!) then he's going to literally punch Michael in his face. 

Madame Firella leads him into the other room. It has a table in the middle, with two chairs placed at both ends. She sits in one, gesturing for him to take the other. He does, swallowing hard and willing his reluctance to go away. 

"Alright, can I have your hands, Luke?" She asks, taking his hands when he offers them to her. He can't remember telling her his name. Luke decides that this must be real. She has to be psychic.

She closes her eyes. "Luke, I see you growing up. You had a normal life. Wait, except for one thing. You were harboring a secret, still are." She squeezes his hands tight. "You're afraid to admit this to anyone, not even yourself, but you have to recognize it, in order to reach true happiness. Luke, you're gay." 

Luke stands up abruptly, dropping her hands. "What?" 

"Accept it, honey," she grins at him. "That'll be five dollars."

Luke throws down the money, leaving the room as fast as he can. He brushes Michael off when he asks if he's okay, taking the keys from him, running to the car, and locking himself inside. 

He thinks about what the fortune teller had said, knows she has to be right because she's a psychic and knows these things and because somehow she knew that Luke's been swallowing down his peach-colored thoughts about Michael ever since they were sixteen years older. 

Luke has never allowed himself to acknowledge that these thoughts even exist. He just never could believe that he was gay. It would ruin his life as far as he was concerned. He was always so scared. He still is. And even though he has no problem with homosexuality, he has a problem with himself being homosexual, and he hates himself every time he thinks about Michael's lips. 

He's crying now. God, he's such a baby, but he can't help it because now someone else knows what he's been trying to hide for years and he can't let himself avoid this any longer. 

Michael knocks on the car window. Luke unlocks the doors, scooting over so Michael can sit next to him in the backseat. 

"Why are you crying?" he asks softly. He's so concerned, and he feels guilty for dragging Luke here in the first place. 

"I'm crying because I'm gay, Michael." Luke splutters out.

Michael starts laughing and laughing and laughing and then he's crying and crying and crying, and both boys are tear-soaked in the back of Michael's shitty car. 

"Are you upset with me? Do you not want to be my friend anymore because I totally under-" 

Michael presses his lips lightly to Luke's, just long enough for them both to stop crying like three year olds. 

Luke's eyes are wide as he stares at Michael whose face is twisted up into the biggest smirk Luke has ever seen. 

"I knew it!" Michael beams, proud of himself and proud of Luke for admitting this to himself and to Michael.

Luke blinks, "What?" 

"I have spent at least two years pining over you while watching you blindly pine over me, which is really quite exhausting and frustrating, but now you know, which is dumb because you learned from a fortune teller, you fucking nerd." Michael rolls his eyes. 

"Oh." Luke giggles. "I, uh, I don't really know how this whole thing works, but will you just kiss me again?" 

Michael's kisses are gentle and nice and completely worth the wait and seventeen-year-old Luke would've never thought this would all be so easy, but it was. 

And now he's kissing his best friend in the back of a car in a parking lot, and he doesn't need a fortune teller or a crystal ball to know that everything is going to be better from now on. 


End file.
